inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Wyvern Rex.
Wyvern's Archive (as endorsed by Fallen62) Cover flap In response to reverting my edit on Inheritance (book).. Yes, blurb is the proper term for "cover flap summary".http://oxforddictionaries.com/definition/blurb?q=blurb Cheers, KingTigerII 02:03, December 20, 2011 (UTC) You need to archive your talk page It's getting way too long ;) Anywho, just thought I'd let you know that I'm going to try and drop by a bit more often. We got a new person on our team and things are starting to slow down a bit more again. Should be able to get on a few times a week and keep you guys in line ;) ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 14:24, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :Heh, I came back one day and was like "Woah, information!!!!!" so that sparked the flame again :P May have to reread the books again before the 4th one comes out ;) And get working on that archive! Slacker :P ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 14:29, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry... Didn't mean to cause your archive harm :P At my job, they pretty much demand a 9 hour day (not including lunch) and that you be working almost nonstop. That doesn't ever happen, but that's what they want. Programmers get burned out pretty easy when they stick to that schedule unfortunately. (I know you were joking, but didn't have a witty response :P ) ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 14:39, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :::It does indeed ;) Now, if only it weren't friday and I wasn't completely distracted, I might actually get some work done :P ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 14:43, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::My wife started reading the "Hunger Games" series out loud the other day; it's about all I can think about right now. That and rereading Eragon... Damn books :P ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 14:47, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Vrael's house Hi Wyvern Rex, you reverted an curid=1504&diff=70930&oldid=70928}} edit on the article Vrael earlier. I think that the user was correct and the information he changed was indeed false. But I may be mistaken, so I don't want to revert this without your approval. Please leave a message on the articles talk page. Thanks. --Weas-El ✉ 11:13, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Big 20 *drool* Not much. Definitely going to have to read that when I get home :D ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 19:19, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :You keep tempting me with these links, and I keep forgetting to read them when I get home >.< I'll have to read them soon, that's for sure! ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 12:42, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Slow day at work, so I finally got to read those three links. Really wishing that it was time for the book to be out so that we knew what is actually going to happen!!!! ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 20:53, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :: :: :: :: :: ::i have just joined inheriwiki but have been reading these books for years I can't wait for book four and have even already pre-ordered it. :: ::here's a good link you have to read (warning spoiler alert) ::this link goes to the confirmed first chapter of book 4 it is called into the breach Shuratagal 21:39, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Translation of "Urû'baen" Hi Wyvern Rex., do you remember where you found "Urû'baen" translated as "downfall of the wise"? See Talk:Urû'baen. --Weas-El ✉ 17:48, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Rider or dragon? I'm just looking for a source telling exactly who was Rider and who was dragon. Is there any? I'm actually not at home and don't have my copy of Eragon at hand. --Weas-El ✉ 15:34, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :By the way, this list tells something different than several articles. We should check that. --Weas-El ✉ 15:42, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree, we should definitely mention these sources. This is really confusing, in Eragon it sounds as they were all dragons: ::(Eragon:) "I’ve been trying to recall the name of a certain dragon, but it keeps eluding me. I think I heard it when the traders were in Carvahall, but I’m not sure. Could you help me?” Brom shrugged and quickly listed a stream of names. ::He unambiguously asked for a dragon's name, not for a Rider's name. --Weas-El ✉ 17:38, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Tense (again) A question to the native speakers: The phrase "Eragon Bromsson or Eragon Shadeslayer was the main protagonist in the Inheritance Cycle" isn't "in-universe" in the strict sense. Shouldn't we better use present tense exceptionally here? --Weas-El ✉ 16:59, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :I think it's debatable. Because you could argue that, since the books have already been published, and we're talking about past works, he was the main protagonist. But, at the same time the books are still out there, so he is the main protagonist. I think that it's acceptable either way, but I could be wrong... In Wisconsin, we don't exactly speak proper English anyway :P ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 17:04, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ::(Wyvern Rex.'s answer) :::Good idea. We could even keep the protagonist info with a structure like this: Eragon Bromsson or Eragon Shadeslayer, the main protagonist in the Inheritance cycle, was the son of... That would avoid the problem. What do you think? --Weas-El ✉ 17:31, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Inherifanon vs. Inheritancefanon There's another Inheritance Fanon Wiki named inherifanon. You could ask the staff for closing that one and redirecting the address to your fanon wiki. Maybe there's some content you can use. --Weas-El ✉ 20:11, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :You could give a go, but as far as I know Wikia have never closed a (non-hate speech/pornographic/criminal) Wiki--Gilderien Talk| 20:52, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Shuratagal ﻿ ﻿ this might sound odd but i'm shuratagal and i logged myself out and need the password. I've asked you because your an administrator. please send the password to my talk page (if administrators can access my password. thanks. Thanks for the help with my password. I've created a new profile with the same name and the same avatar.:shurtagal George R. R. Martin Just to say thanks for your book recommendations; I have just finished Book 3 Part 1 of a "Song of Ice and Fire" and have loved every page of it! :-) --Gilderien Talk| 20:45, August 1, 2011 (UTC) eragon's birth year on the eragon 2 page someone has added a year of birth where was this information found. could you check if this information is credible (i've lent my copy of eragon to a friend so I can't check).shurtagal 17:20, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Where can this timeline be found. Is it official or fanfiction.shurtagal 16:19, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Odgar Is there a character called odgar in the inheritance cycle. because I have never heard of him (but I have found a page about him on this site) is the information valid or does it come from fanfiction. shurtagal 17:26, August 7, 2011 (UTC) question how do you know it was 8000 ac (yet again i can't find any mention of it in the books) sorry to keep asking but i have never found the year in any of the books and I can't check now because I lent a friend my copy of all 3 books.shurtagal 18:03, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ok i know this is getting repetitive but where is everybody getting these time periods from. I have read eragon 15 times and have seen no mention of the year. I have just been on the brom page and it says he was born in 00030 bbac or something like that. again i am asking where are they coming from. (sorry for the rant). =( shurtagal 20:10, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :The AC (After Creation) calendar was introduced by CP in the appendix of the Brisingr Deluxe Edition.The dates are worked out from the ages mentioned.--Gilderien Talk| 20:20, August 7, 2011 (UTC) what do you call a group of dragons?. a herd? a pack?shurtagal 20:28, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :A flight?--Gilderien Talk| 20:07, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ::After consulting with the Higher Powers of the fantasy world, I can confirm that the great Peter Dickinson proclaimed that flight was the collective noun, and so it has been hereafter. Except when gathered in a military sense, as some (breakaway) RPGs use squadron or storm in this case.--Wyvern Rex. 10:49, August 18, 2011 (UTC) :: ::thanks.shurtagal 12:28, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Well in Book 4 (inheritance) it is refered to as a 'thunder' of dragons.shurtagal 21:25, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Question 2 i just became admin on pellinor wiki and i was wondering how you change the background for a wiki.shurtagal 01:48, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :See --Weas-El ✉ 07:50, September 9, 2011 (UTC) : i already tried that. But thanks anyway.shurtagal 17:19, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Questions #Does The View from Serendip contain the short story "When the Twerms Came"? #I'm a great fan of C. S. Lewis's main literary and philosphical rival, Olaf Stapledon. Would you recommend the Space Trilogy?--Wyvern Rex. 07:47, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :*It does, though it is quite short (only 400 words or so), and... :*I haven't read any Stapledon, but I would certainly recommend the first book in the Space Trilogy (I have yet to read the others) if you like that style of science fiction.--Gilderien Talk| 20:31, September 12, 2011 (UTC) dragons should the page dragon really be in the category dragons. Because i thought that was a category for info about actual dragons not just dragons in general.shurtagal 08:46, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm a member of Wikia Staff and I've been assigned to fix this wiki up. I don't plan on changing the skin, but I thought it would be good to spruce up the main page, especially since there are books and movies of Inheritance coming out and it would be cool to get a little more publicity and attention here. Let me know if we're cool! LexiLexi 22:07, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Rex libris That's a really impressive list of books! And I'm not only talking about its length but about the number of classics in it. I just want to let you know that I'm following it. ;-) --Weas-El ✉ 21:45, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :I've never read anything by Markus Heitz. Actually the only German fantasy book I remember having read is "Die Elfen" by Bernhard Hennen. I think it's the first book of a series. Wolfgang Hohlbein is quite famous in Germany. Or what about Cornelia Funke's "Inkheart trilogy"? A friend of mine once recommended Kai Meyer's "Wellenläufer trilogy". But I can't tell you much about these books, sorry. --Weas-El ✉ 15:26, October 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't know any fantasy or science-fiction novels from France and Italy except Licia Troisi's books. But they haven't been translated into English yet, I'm afraid. As per Wikipedia she's the best-selling Italian fantasy writer. I think most books in these genres are indeed translated from English. But that doesn't mean that there isn't any good fantasy/sf literature in these countries. That probably only means, that the USA have a stronger influence on German fiction literature. I have read other books by authors from different other countries, but the USA seem to have a financially strong market for fiction literature. It would be interesting to ask people from France or Italy about that. I think a lot of good books from European countries just aren't translated to other languages. ::I'm not sure about science-fiction being much more popular than fantasy in Germany, I think their popularity is all about the same. It's hard for me to rate the market, and I'm not half the bookworm you are ;-) but I know the size of our book shop's fantasy and science-fiction sections. Personally I don't like sf very much, but I love fantasy... and I adore Tolkien... Typically German? :-D ::--Weas-El ✉ 18:38, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Actually I still have to finish those Brent Weeks novels. But I'll remember that, thanks. I'll problably have to read those in English language? --Weas-El ✉ 21:43, October 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::Sorry for the late answer... I am actually reading "Shadow's Edge", the second book of the "Night Angel" trilogy, and I am going to read "Beyond the Shadows" next, the third and last book of the trilogy. I have no plans what to read next. But "I am reading" means "this book is waiting on my night table to be read"... Maybe I spend to much time with Wikia ;-) --Weas-El ✉ 22:14, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Ex Libris Thank you, I appreciate your vigilance! :-) --Gilderien Talk| 19:15, October 16, 2011 (UTC), 20:16, October 20, 2011 (UTC) amd 22:02, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Featured articles Our "featured articles" aren't only marked as "worth reading" but are featured on the main page. But nobody has taken care of that lately. We'll need additional templates for the new featured articles. Furthermore there's no template for the Morzan article yet, see Category:Featured articles and Category:Featured article templates. (New templates have to be included in Template:FA.) And the other templates probably don't match the corresponding articles any more. I could need help with that. --Weas-El ✉ 07:58, October 26, 2011 (UTC) User rights To all administrators, for your information: With the help of Wikia staff I revoked the admin and/or bureaucrat rights of User:Kumarhk, User:GHe, User:Iner22, User:General5 7, User:Amina skywalker, and User:Erbschaft Leser today, since they have not been active since years and none of them answered to my message nearly two months ago. Please point to me if there should be any complaints. --Weas-El ✉ 16:49, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :Congratulations, you're now a bureaucrat on Inheriwiki. :-) I think at least two people should have these rights. Actually Jedi Striker and Fallen62 have been administrators for a longer time than you have, but due to your very high and continuous activity I consider you the best candidate. --Weas-El ✉ 21:57, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi All Well.... figured I'd stop by. This was my online home for around a year.... and now... it's all over. Amazing book, and I hoped you all read it and enjoyed it as much as me. spoiler the ending was sad, but it is true that there was no other way. I look forward to reading other adventures in Alagaesia as time moves on. I'll be checking in for a while now, hope to discuss the books with some of you guys if you want to open up a new talk page or something. I have since forgotten how to do that. It was a nice run, may your swords stay sharp. Swisherboy19 (Talk) 14:12, November 13, 2011 (UTC)Swisherboy19 : Ah correct you are. It's not over yet, but I think we can be pretty sure that Paolini will not revisit the story of Eragon Shadeslayer and Arya Drottning. I think we can expect a story about the two women whose fortune Anglea foretold and maybe another story about how Brom stole Saphira's egg. But other than that... I doubt very highly we will see another story continuing the journey of Eragon beyond the boarders of Alagaesia. I truly hope so though. : As for General leaving due to the skin changes... that is much the reason I left. In case you have forgotten I did most all of the graphic work for the skin, spending countless hours on photoshop and learning the CSS code. Then barely a month after finally finishing, seeing it all go to waste really frustrated me. I hope I have the opportunity to talk to her again though, because I talked to her more than anyone on this wiki. I would venture so far as even to call us friends. But after reading Inheritance, and now very sad to see it all go, I plan to stay on here for a while, discussing the book, the series, the memories, and ever slowly letting go. This series meant more to me than a book series. Alagaesia was a world I would come to during real life times of pain, a place for me to escape and forget reality. As fitting as I believe the ending was, I would be lying if I said it didn't sadden me, and I cannot leave the series with that bitter taste in my mouth. I am determined to leave the series the way I remember starting it - with a great community of people engulfed in the idea of such a magical place. That's why I will stay here on Inheriwiki for the next few weeks, maybe months. : That being said, what did you think of Inheritance? :) : Swisherboy19 (Talk) 20:07, November 13, 2011 (UTC)Swisherboy19 Eragon's Guide to Alagaesia: More than it seems??? Hey... if you've finished "Inheritance" which I think you have, immediately go to Eragon's Guide to Alagaesia and read the inside front and back covers immediately.... tell me if that doesn't make you excited, and perhaps ease your heart a little?! : Well me and some friends on the Inheritance Forums have put a great deal of time into talking about this and we believe that CP released the Guide purely to promise readers he would revisit Eragon's story in the future after Inheritance. Prior to finding the guide, we compiled as much evidence as we could throughout Book IV and made up our mind that CP intended to revisit the story, and then we found the guide and were like "that's it! Icing on the cake!" And even more a few hours after that CP tweeted something along the lines of "for those of you wondering what happens after Inheritance, Eragon's Guide to Alagaesia has a few hints." We were all excited. : As for the unnamed shadow... I don't know. I best guess would be that it has something to do with spirits and some of the natural forces within Alagaesia that were briefly discussed in Inheritance. CP sure wrote a lot about spirits in Brisingr, and in interviews always responded with the "no comment" whenever asked a question about spirits. Yet spirits made no appearance in Inheritance, leading me to assume that perhaps they still have a role of some type in his greater scheme of things. : Swisherboy19 (Talk) 02:35, November 16, 2011 (UTC)Swisherboy19 :: Yeah, I too saw that video. Some friends and I on the Inheritance forums have been talking about it a while. We agree that we can probably see another book set within Alagaesia within the next ten years at the most, probably with his sci fi story in between. It will be interesting to see how that turns out. Until then I'll probably try to read Lord of the Rings and Harry Potter... never read either one. But we were all talking about what the next book might contain, and it seems obvious that CP has been leaving a trail of clues throughout both Brisingr and Inheritance. :: 1) Angela's story is left unanswered. At his book signing at Books a Million (one of them anyway, I saw it on youtube) when asked about Angela's future after Inheritance he simply answered "no comment." :: 2) Tenga. An entire chapter for him in Brisingr but only a single and insignificant mention in Inheritance. :: 3) Grey Folk. Perhaps an answer to Tenga and Angela? :: 4) The two women who appeared in Brisingr and had their fortunes read by Angela only to reappear in Inheritance and save Roran's life. :: 5) The missing belt of Beloth the Wise. Mentioned a few too many times for me to think it has no purpose. :: Between all of this and the passage in Eragon's Guide to Alagaesia about Eragon returning to take on the "unnamed shadow" I think we're in store for one great book, if not several great books. He has also verbally confirmed that he plans on writing another book, but, as you said, sci fi first. :: ~ Swish :::Sorry for interfering... I think Paolini has definitely created ties to future novels... and your items 4 and 5, the two women and the missing belt of Beloth the Wise, are two of them. And there are this dark-haired woman and the two children from Inheritance I mentioned in the forum... --Weas-El ✉ 00:06, November 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::Hey no problem the more the merrier! I love discussion! Are the dark-haired woman and two children you're talking about the one's that appear in the final battle and save Roran's life? If so, I believe that they are the same people that have their fortune's read by Angela. ~Swish :::::That's exactly the woman I was talking about. And you're right, the two women in Brisingr had their fortunes read by Angela, I was wrong on that forum page. --Weas-El ✉ 01:04, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::Yeah I definitely think we'll see a new story about them. If we don't, they were just a waste of paper. Swisherboy19 (Talk) 19:59, November 17, 2011 (UTC)Swish. (I've come to realize that my signature is so big so I'm trying not to sign it when I've already signed it above, working on making it smaller now.) ::::::We didn't hear much about Tenga, did we? But I'm sure I saw a reference to a magic-working hermit on the western shore during the Age of the Riders, 1,200 years before Inheritance. Another Doctor Who joke?--Wyvern Rex. 09:37, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Well I'm not familiar with Dr. Who so I have no idea, but I too thought that may have been Tenga. Swisherboy19 (Talk) 02:50, November 20, 2011 (UTC)Swisherboy19 (nice smaller new signature! :P) Oh and by the way! Check out the new blog site that me and a friend from the Inheritance Forums made and read our first blog! inheritanceblog.webs.com ::::::::It would seem apt if Tenga turned out to be a Time Lord. Good work with the blog. Personally, I'm glad that Inheritance avoided the stereotype that Mike Moorcock pointed out in Starship Stormtroopers: The assumption that as soon as the rebels win, everything automatically turns out alright.--Wyvern Rex. 13:05, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::After reading your post I googled Dr. Who and read some about it. On the note of Tenga being a timelord... it does seem kind of fitting, especially in that he trained Angela and in the chapter in Inheritance when Angela breaks out Eragon and Arya, it appears that she stops time to individually kill each soldier one by one, but all Eragon and Arya see is all the soldiers dropping dead at once. Interesting stuff. And thanks, we worked pretty hard on it. If you couldn't tell though, AxE Forever was the one really big on that "there most definitely would be a fifth book and the romance would take place then." I wrote the theme stuff trying to defend Inheritance as a great book despite the non-stereotypical ending, because for Eragon and Arya to get together would have broken their character and defeated the point of the whole series, which would have made CP seem like a far less experienced author and one with far less skill and control. If you went to the Inheritance Forums and read some of the stuff people were saying, you would be disgusted. No lie, one guy wrote that the entire cycle was (pardon HIS french) "piss ass trash that should all be burned" all because of the last couple chapters of Inheritance. That's when I made up my mind that I had to write something to get people to at lest try to understand why Inheritance was still a great book, and there were a lot of people also who said that they wouldn't be happy unless he did write a fifth book, so AxE Forever did a lot of digging to try to see if he was going to write one and all signs point to that he will, so we wrote about that to try to make those people happy as well. All in all it was just an essay to try to keep people happy. I for one was very pleased with the end of the book, despite how sad it made me feel. Swisherboy19 (Talk) 21:24, November 20, 2011 (UTC)Swisherboy19 :::::::::Oh and PS if there is ever anything you want to put on the blog, just send it to me and I'll post it as authored by you. I would let anyone from Inheriwiki (that I know) post on my blog site, you guys are my Inheritance home not the forums. :) ::::::::::There was something I wanted to write about but it's related to Paolini's SF, and how it could be linked with his fantasy writing. Is that OK? Also, I have to write it first.--Wyvern Rex. 09:17, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::Yeah definitely write it up. Thing is we have to get more people to start coming to the blog so tell your friends about it. You can email it to me when you're done at swisherboy19@yahoo.com and I'll will check for typos and then post it. Layout builder Hi Wyvern Rex., I noticed your failed attempt to create the page Enduriel‎ page with the layout builder. What happened? Is the layout not working or was it your fault? --Weas-El ✉ 20:54, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :LOL! I just noticed what the problem is... it seems you can't edit the page normally afterwards but still see that input form instead?! Oh dear... I think we can deactivate that feature. :-(( --Weas-El ✉ 21:05, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Link to fanon wiki We could add another link to the fanon wiki to this wiki's main menu, for example to the "Community" section. What do you think? --Weas-El ✉ 18:01, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :Done --Weas-El ✉ 20:09, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Template:Time Hi Wyvern Rex. Would you take a look at this new template please and revise the wording? I didn't find an adequate translation for the german word "Zeitangaben" (something like "specifications of time"), so I'm not sure how to say it in English. --Weas-El ✉ 15:38, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :your answer on my talk page ::Thanks. Adding that reference to the AC timeline was a good idea. I added a link to Timeline of events. --Weas-El ✉ 16:25, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Nice, that's very useful especially after 2002! :-)) I have a "Oxford Advanced Learners Dictionary" in my bookshelf, but I usually use leo.org. That page is quite good, I think, even for technical terms, but it seems that many phrases can't be translated easily. --Weas-El ✉ 16:45, November 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::You know how to scry? Now I'm jealous! What do you say, my dragon and I drop by tomorrow evening and you teach me. We'll bring beer! --Weas-El ✉ 18:07, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::"Take a wrong turning and get imprisoned in the Twilight universe for fifty years"... I'm not sure I'm willing to take that risk, I probably wouldn't survive for two days there. --Weas-El ✉ 12:09, November 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Start if you like, I'm not that good at writing in English language. ;-) --Weas-El ✉ 12:24, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Category:Member of the Forsworn There're pages in this category, but no page has been created for it yet. Keep or remove? I noticed this edit. --Weas-El ✉ 18:27, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Interview See this. We haven't seen the last of Eragon and Arya. There will be a book five. And he has seven more plots, one of which is a series, to be set in Alagaesia! Gilderien Talk| 21:42, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, thanks. I hadn't seen the Random Buzzers Thread, digesting it now.--Gilderien Talk| 21:50, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey, dude, leave the page "Criticism of the Inheritance Cycle" alone. Just because people have different opinions than you does not mean you have the right to just delete what they have to say. I f*cking hate the Inheritance cycle, you should really check out the links on my page.